Midnight Visitor
by Jetainia
Summary: Every three months, a pirate ship visits the Genovian royal palace.


**Forum Block  
**Stacked With: Hogwarts; BAON; FPC  
Individual Challenges: In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; The 3rd Rule; Yer a Pirate, Matey!; New Fandom Smell (Y)  
Representations: Elizabeth Swann; Mia Thermopolis Renaldo; Pirate family  
Bonus Challenges: Found Family; Nontraditional; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress)  
Prompts: Trouble (365 words); Pirates of the Caribbean (Insane Prompts)  
Word count: 772  
For Gwen and Magi, I hope I did your King and Queen justice.

* * *

The castle was a dark shape in the night. Its shadow formed a black mass in the sky that blocked out the light from the moon. The sound of the ocean carried over the building and the smell of salt wafted through the gardens. Although the castle was nowhere near the ocean, the sound of waves and the creaking of timbers from a ship were heard.

A single light bobbed through the gardens and drew closer to the sounds. Feet clad in wellingtons splashed through the small waves that started rolling in across the grass. More lights appeared, though not from the castle looming over them. One by one, the shining lamps on the _Empress_ moved through the mist that had hidden them and became visible.

Mia Thermopolis Renaldo, Queen of Genovia, grinned and had to hold in a squeak of excitement as the ship appeared. At the helm, she could see the shadowy form of Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King. Elizabeth waved at her and a rope sailed over the side of the main deck. Mia clamped her torch between her teeth and started climbing, the crew above helping by pulling her up as she climbed.

With light feet that had done the same move many times before, Mia landed easily on the deck of the _Empress_. The fearsome motley of pirates all clapped her on the back and greeted her with suggestive smiles as they gestured her towards the helm. Mia took the ribbing with the same humour she always did and flung herself into the arms of the Pirate King when she reached the helm.

Elizabeth returned the hug just as strongly, breathing in the scent of her queen as they hugged. The crew all applauded before being glared back to their work by their captain. Mia pulled back and laughed at Elizabeth's fierce expression and the way the crew were so intently focusing on their duties.

"I missed you," she said, leaning into Elizabeth and watching the crew work.

Elizabeth wound an arm around Mia's waist and pulled her closer. "Just as I have missed you."

"I know it's selfish, but I wish you could stay or I could leave."

"We both have our duties," Elizabeth replied quietly.

It was their duties that had brought them together in the first place. The Pirate King and her ship were tethered to Genovia due to a spell gone awry and a rift in time and space. The ship patrolled Genovia's long-vanished waters and kept her safe from any threats wanting to cause trouble. Every three months, the _Empress_ would return to the palace and report to the reigning monarch. Four years ago, Mia had become Queen of Genovia and received a visit from the pirate ship that kept her country safe.

Elizabeth tugged Mia towards her cabin, "Come on. Oi, Flint! Keep them working!"

There was an answering, "Aye, Captain!" before the door to the cabin closed and they were alone in the comfortable space.

Mia sighed and made her way to the table. Duty first, always and forever. "Anything to report?"

"A few ruffians, nothing too much. It's been quiet these last months."

Elizabeth bypassed the table entirely and made her way over to the bed. She held out a hand to Mia. "Come here, my love."

Mia went gratefully, sinking into the bed and Elizabeth's side. She would be tired tomorrow, as she always was after these visits, but she had no desire to sleep during the only time she could see her king. They curled around each other and merely soaked in the feeling of finally being reunited after three long months of separation. Mobile phones didn't work on the _Empress_ and the only time they could communicate was when the sea washed into the gardens of the palace.

Even with her determination to stay awake, Mia felt her eyes drooping closed. She hadn't slept well the previous night and the comfort and security Elizabeth provided sent her into a relaxed state that wanted to catch up on missed sleep. Elizabeth's hand started running through her hair and Mia mumbled in slight protest as the movement made her even more drowsy.

"Sleep, I will still be here when you wake up."

Mia was almost too far gone to hear the words but she struggled to stay awake long enough to grip Elizabeth's free hand and pull it to her chest, using it similar to a teddy bear. The effort of keeping her eyes open for that long drained the last of her energy and she slipped off into a deep sleep, Elizabeth's hand still running through her hair.


End file.
